supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett
Logan (Codename: Wolverine) is an intrigal member of the X-Men. In X-Men Evolution, he retains his mentor role to several of the younger X-Men, and in Wolverine and the X-Men, he retains his leader status. In both series, he adapts to the new Father role to Liger. Portrayal Wolverine's portrayal is always as the rugged loner, but in Wolverine and the X-Men, he also has the leader mantle thrust upon him, but it shows him getting used to it. Also, in both series, he's getting used to a father-like role to both Liger and X-23. Powers Wolverine has an accelerated healing factor that repairs almost any wound, and it stops his aging after his thirties to make him always appear in his prime. He also has claws in his hand that he can use as weapons. Finally, he has an adamantium skeleton that was put in by Weapon X to make him the ultimate weapon against Mutants. Weaknesses Despite his healing factor, if Logan's decapitated, he'll die. Equipment Wolverine's main piece of equipment is his adamantium skeleton and a motorcycle. History Justice Evolution Contact After Wolverine damages Apocalypse's computer, he drags Rogue and Nightcrawler away from the Eye of Ages and hopes it took Apocalypse into the cracks of time never to be seen again. After the defeat of Apocalypse, Logan discovered that a new student at the Institute named Jim was his son from before Weapon X occurred. When Jim arrives, he gets in a fight with Wolverine before Jim's knocked down by Rogue. When Darkseid suddenly appears and zaps Professor Xavier away along with Jean, Wolverine charges at him and ends up on Apokolips and sees that Apocalypse is still active, which unnerves him long enough to be contained by Granny and the Female Furies and taken away for re-education. Two Earths Wolverine ended up believing that after killing his father's murderer, he was taken in by Darkseid and became friends with him and was made the leader of the Femme Furies. He was then told by Darkseid to lead the Furies against the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Wolverine then told the mission to Lashina, who was in a relationship with him, and he attacked the two teams while they were in Titan Towers in Jump City. He was then talked to by Shadowcat and told about how they used to be friends. After the Furies attack the Titans and the X-Men, with Kitty being attacked standing out most, Wolverine shakes off the brain-washing and beats up the Furies. Wolverine then takes the Titans, the X-Men, Hawkgirl, and the Green Lantern, John Stewart, to New Genesis to assist the Justice League in fighting a controlled Xavier, Jean, Superboy, and Raven. He then meets the Justice League and called Wonder Woman a kid. After J'onn J'onzz saved Xavier, Wolverine asked if Xavier was okay, which he was. Wolverine then used the Boom Tube he kept to take everyone to the Mansion after saving everyone. Knowing the Team Wolverine then explained Apocalypse's origins to Batman and took him to the computer room. He was one of the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk between the two Earths. Wolverine was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Wolverine then agreed with Batman that they can't be heroes if they aren't willing to help everyone in need. Superman was eventually convinced, and he had Wolverine go with Batman's team to New Genesis to ask Orion for help. Wolverine commented that even the ruins of New Genesis looked nice. When a Henothin appeared, and Wonder Woman was knocked down, Wolverine caught her, and sarcastically said your welcome when she immediately went to check on Batman. When Forger arrived, and they prepared to retreat, Wolverine shouted how they had more important things to do than fight a giant worm to Jim and told him to move. Wolverine then learned that Orion was on a floating island and was lifted up to it by Jean, which he wasn't very comfortable with. He then questioned what Themyscera was before Lightray arrived, and they chased him until Orion arrived. They then explained about the situation on Apokolips to Orion and then High Father. Wolverine agreed that he wouldn't mind seeing Darkseid destroyed, but that they came to ask for help against Brainiac. When Orion is about to leave despite High Father's orders, Wolverine tries to stop him, but Orion leaves on a Boom Tube with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim. Wolverine then ends up stuck with baby-sitting duty with the others. When a great storm comes up, caused by Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac, Wolverine comforts the children before having the kids, Jean, Robin, and Starfire go into a pod while he helps High Father and Lightray evacuate the city. After landing on the actual planet, Wolverine comments that he couldn't find anyone in the forest when they all arrived, having been kept save by Forger. Tabula Rasa Wolverine later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Wolverine then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Wolverine convinced Liger to return back to the Mansion to rest and said that Liger was stubborn like him. Wolverine then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Wolverine was one of the few who realized what Xavier was doing. Amazo then flew off, with Wolverine realizing the danger. Wolverine then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Logan is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull. Logan then explains who the Red Skull is to Jim and explains that the only man who could contend with him was Captain America. When Nick Fury arrives with the Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, and and Mercy Graves, Logan is told by Mercy that a Mutant blood sample will stabilize Captain America's blood to allow the super serum to co-exist with Captain America's existing DNA. Logan then volunteered immediately, giving some of his blood and reviving Captain America. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Wolverine voted for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1 from Zod and his side won the vote. Wolverine then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. On the way, it was revealed that Logan was with Captain America during his first confrontation with the Red Skull. In 1944, Logan worked with Captain America to stop Red Skull's development of a Nazi super-soldier serum called Hydra. During the approach to Red Skull's castle, Logan called the metallic claws he used remarkable. Logan then used his sense of smell to lead the two of them to Red Skull. Logan then offered Red Skull the chance to surrender before he decided to do things the fun way. When Red Skull blows up a bomb over Logan and Captain America, Logan shoves Captain America out of the way and ends up crushed. Thanks to his healing factor, Logan survived, and he asked Captain America not to tell anybody, which Captain America agreed to. Logan then revealed his six bone claws in his knuckles, three per hand, and together, they beat Red Skull, even though he escaped. At Red Skull's castle, Wolverine fought off Red Skull's forces, and when Captain America pinned Red Skull by tossing his shield, Wolverine commented that it got old fast. Wolverine then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream While J'onn was sleeping, Wolverine pointed out to Flash that he couldn't stay still for a second. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Wolverine went with Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, Raven, Gambit and Liger to fight Firefly and Volcana. Wolverine basically gets Firefly's attention and punches him in the face. Once Firefly and Volcana are stopped, Wolverine goes with Liger to assist X-23 in fighting a copy of Mystique that had taken the form of Slade. Wolverine cut off Slade's arm and told him to give it up, causing him to retreat into Mystique. After all the villains were apprehended, Wolverine returned to the Mansion and went to bed. In Wolverine's dream, Dr. Destiny trapped him in the snow as voices from the past distantly speak out to him. Wolverine then shouts for everyone to shut up when Xavier arrives with Liger and tells Wolverine that it's what he does that defines him. Wolverine admits to doing terrible things, but with Xavier and Liger's encouragement, he breaks free of Dr. Destiny's nightmare. Wolverine then helps Rogue escape her nightmare. In Kitty's mind, Wolverine encourages Kitty to focus to overcome her fear of phasing through the Earth. In Laura's mind, Wolverine talks to X-23. Wolverine then helped Jean, Scott, Remy, and Ororo escape their nightmares before regrouping with the League and the Titans in Flash's mind and helps hold Dr. Destiny off while Batman defeats Dee. Afterwards, Logan says that Dee did them a favor by forcing them to face their inner fears and conquering them with each other's help. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts